Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 11
Synopsis "To Drown the World, Part Six" Batwoman is taken aback by the transformation of Sune into Maro, Medusa's shape-shifter. Having killed Falchion, Maro declares himself a god, and when he delivers the kidnapped children to the Mother, their blood will drown the world. Of course, Falchion's death will be blamed on Batwoman, who will be drowned by the abilities of the Weeping Woman. Meanwhile, Jake Kane stands over his comatose niece. The doctors have told him that they don't expect Bette to ever wake up. They're talking with her mother about organ donation at that very moment. Jake warns that the doctors have done all they can for Bette, and so now it is time for her to help herself. He takes out her Flamebird mask and drapes it over his niece's eyes, ordering her with his Colonel's tone to open them. He promises they'll get her back on her feet together; that he'll teach her everything Kate couldn't. As a tear runs down his face, Jacob hears the wheezing croak of Bette's voice calling his name. He pulls the oxygen tubes from her face and she asks whether she can keep the mask. Maro prepares to transport his minions and the kidnapped children away, but Agent Chase leaps out of the shadows preparing to shoot him dead. Batwoman cries out for her to stop, using her electrified gloves to zap Chase, and throw off her aim. Maro takes a bullet in the shoulder, but he manages to get away to the portal as Chase curses Batwoman for letting him go. As Maro leaves, he orders the Weeping Woman to flood the under-water base, and Killer Croc stays behind to take care of the women. With the place coming down around them, Batwoman shoves a rebreather into Chase's mouth and dives into the cold water. As they swim for shore, Killer Croc begins pursuing them. Batwoman fires her grapple into his open maw, and as he struggles to pull it out, she returns to the surface. Hiding under the docks, she watches as Maggie Sawyer pulls Chase to safety. Sawyer had headed to the harbour after receiving reports that there were strange lights coming from underneath the water. When she had arrived, she was just in time to see the massive explosion that destroyed much of the pier. She had intended to call in the coast guard when Chase appeared and warned her not to get in the way of the Department of Extranormal Operations. Chase complains to Sawyer that Batwoman bungled the operation. She prevented her from killing Maro; she let him take the kids. She is sure that they'll never get them back now. From under the pier, Batwoman swears to herself that she will get those kids back. The next day, Kate has Maggie over to her apartment and admits that Sune kissed her. While this bothers Maggie, Kate explains that it wasn't consensual, and that kissing someone else felt wrong to her. In any case, she offers that Maggie can have her if she wants her - ghosts and all. To demonstrate this, Kate has brought out a box full of photographs which illustrate her past. Maggie regards the photos with curiosity, and it is clear that Kate hasn't looked at these in some time, as her eyes well with tears at photos of her dead mother and sister. Kate admits that she didn't know how to share herself with Maggie without showing her through the photos. Maggie is moved by Kate's demonstration and admits that she also has a past she's had trouble telling about. She takes out her phone and shows Kate a photo of a young girl - her daughter Jamie. Jamie is living in Star City with her father and step-mother. Lesbian detectives married to their jobs tend to have difficulty winning custody battles, and it doesn't help that the step-mother is loaded. Kate embraces Maggie and promises that she will accept her too, ghosts and all. Elsewhere, Maro reports that Falchion was killed by the Batwoman. The Mother promises that soon, the Batwoman will be devoured by the Mother of All Monsters. Appearances "To Drown the World, Part Six" Individuals *Batwoman *Medusa **Maro **Falchion (Appears only as a corpse) **The Hook **The Weeping Woman **Bloody Mary **Killer Croc **Mitera *Jacob Kane *Bette Kane *Maggie Sawyer *Cameron Chase *Jamie Sawyer Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Harbor Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batwoman-2011/batwoman-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-to-drown-the-world-part-six/37-346226/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 11